


Lights and shadows

by AnnieDeOdair



Series: Recounting the university life of Jon and Dami [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Damian, El sexo no es gran cosa, Fluff, Love, M/M, Power Bottom, Sex, Smut, Soft sex, Top Jon, Vida cotidiana
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieDeOdair/pseuds/AnnieDeOdair
Summary: Los hermanos de Damian quieren conocer a su novio. Y a pesar de que Jon está emocionado por eso, el Wayne más joven no tiene ganas de pasar una velada con sus hermanos y su padre, siempre dispuestos a avergonarlo.Jon no tenía tanta familia y tan extravagante como Damian e imaginaba esas reuniones como eventos delirantes y extraordinarios.Y Damian también, sólo que negativamente..Continuación de Coffees and Dates ♥





	Lights and shadows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaenaBlackfyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaenaBlackfyre/gifts).



> Luego de escribir Coffies and Dates, quedé con muchas ganas de hacer una especie de continuación. En el otro se incinuó que Jon podría conocer a la familia de Dami y ahora intentando que suceda jaja. Se puede entender perfectamente solo, pero hay algunos chistes que sólo tienen sentido con el anterior fic.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a DC Comics.

**Lights and shadows**

Jon abrió los ojos despacio. Sintió un cosquilleo suave en su nariz y sacudió la cabeza para despejarse. Tenía el rostro pegado a la nuca de Damian y su cabello era el responsable del hormigueo. Se movió lentamente para separarse del cuerpo dormido de su novio y suspiró. Estaba acurrucado detrás de Damian y lo abrazaba firmemente contra él. Era cálido dormir pegados por la noche y él no se movía mucho, lo cual le permitió a Jon abrazarlo cómodamente.

Damian parecía seguir soñando, porque su cuerpo no se movió mucho desde que Jon había despertado. Se dio el tiempo de mirarlo, apreciar sus rasgos y delinear con los ojos todas las curvas de su rostro y el cuello. Hacía unos meses que salían juntos nada más y sin embargo, Jon se sentía como si estuvieran hacía montón de tiempo. Aún recordó su primera cita en aquel restaurante elegante, el helado que tomaron luego y cómo terminaron enredados en las sábanas de Damian un poco después.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, decidido a descansar un momento más sobre el cuerpo de su novio antes de levantarse; sin embargo una pequeña molestia entres sus piernas lo hizo decantar por otra idea. La noche anterior habían estado jugando un rato antes de ir a dormir. Habían tomado un café, vieron una película, y luego se besaron en la cama hasta que terminaron haciendo el amor. El cuerpo joven de Jon aún reclamaba más sensaciones como ésas, y se sentía con ganas de más.

Quizá era un poco exagerado pedirle a Damian que se despertara para volvera hacerlo, pero creía que de todas las formas de salir de los sueños, ésa era una agradable. Se aferró a la cintura de Damian y empujó un poco su cadera para frotarse contra su cuerpo. Esperaba no molestarlo demasiado, porque realmente tenía ganas de volver a estar con él. Era su novio y hacía poco tiempo, lo cual aumentaba su emoción y ansiedad de estar juntos.

—Dami… —susurró en su cuello, apretando su boca contra la piel de su novio. Lo vio removerse un poco en respuesta de su pedido, pero no lo suficiente como para despertar. Se impulsó contra él y presionó sus caderas en la espalda de Damian—. Despierta, vamos.

El joven no se movió de su lugar y Jon suspiró frustrado. Empujó más su pelvis contra el otro cuerpo y sintió que reaccionaba un poco.

—Damii —exclamó con el tono un poco agudo y percibió como comenzaba a despertarse.

Damian abrió los ojos sintiendo un peso extra sobre su cuerpo. Jon lo aferraba detrás suyo, pero éso no era lo más llamativo, sino que sentía una erección pegada a su espalda. Dios, eran las diez de la mañana y el cachorro de su novio ya estaba ansioso por tener sexo. Entendía que fuera su primera relación y todo eso, pero ¿podía ser un poco más sutil? No despertarse, BOOM, erección en su espalda.

Se dio vuelta despacio y Jon lo miró pestañeando suavemente. Su rostro de bebé inocente le hizo girar los ojos. Sus intenciones no tenían nada de inocentes. Rodeó su cintura con las manos y lo sintió caliente. No entendía muy bien cómo funcionaba Jon, pero siempre estaba calentito y suave. Su piel se sentía como un abrigo para los inviernos y un refugio a la hora de dormir. Cerró los ojos y lo besó sobre los labios.

—¿No podías hacerte una paja, Jon? —preguntó suspirando y las mejillas de su novio se pusieron rosadas.

Él negó efusivamente con la cabeza, dándole a entender que éso no sería suficiente.

—Pero te quiero a tí, Dami —susurró, cruzando sus brazos por su espalda y apretándolo contra él. Dios, así podía  _sentirlo_ incluso más.

Damian suspiró.  _Quién lo mandaba a salir con un niño,_ pensó mientras buscaba los labios de su novio y comenzó a besarlo. Sin embargo, él mismo estaba respondiendo a sus exigencias y lo incitaba más. Sería una mentira si dijera que no le atraía el cuerpo de Jon pegado al suyo. Eran jóvenes, se querían y podían disponer de la suficiente libertad para amarse.

Jon sonrió encantado cuando se dio cuenta que Damian iba a ceder y abrazarlo. Sus cuerpos desnudos, cálidos y suaves se buscaron en el calor de las mantas y compartieron un abrazo que no dejó lugar para nada más. Los labios de Jon se amoldaron con práctica a los de Damian y sus lenguas se dieron los  _buenos días_ con entusiasmo. Era imposible no caer ante Jon. Quizá en un principio el que parecía irresistible o  _más codiciado_  era Damian, pero luego él mismo se dio cuenta de que Jon era imposiblemente hermoso, tierno y cálido, buscando sus brazos para estar juntos lo más que pudiera.

—¿Y no vas a hacer nada al respecto? —preguntó Damian incorporándose lentamente y miró los ojos brillantes de Jon—. ¿O piensas pedirlo así y que yo haga todo el trabajo?

Jon sonrió, se extendió en la cama y abrió sus manos y sus piernas, como si se entregara al destino. Damian giró los ojos, pero su mueca de felicidad no se quitaba de su rostro. Jon ya no era inexperto, sin embargo le gustaba mucho cuando Damian lo consentía en la cama y hacía todo por él. Y no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para negarle algo a esos ojos de cachorro. Se incorporó despacio sobre Jon y pasó una de sus piernas sobre su cuerpo. Cuando se sentó encima suyo, los ojos azules de su novio lo miraron con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con una sonrisa petulante—. Tú no ibas a hacer nada...

Sus cuerpo desnudos se frotaron despacio. La sensación era agradable y suave, y el calor de haber estado durmiendo horas bajo un acolchado de pluma que mantenía la temperatura se sentía a través de sus pieles. Damian se estiró un poco y alcanzó una botella de lubricante que habían dejado olvidada en la mesita de luz la noche anterior. Se aplicó la sustancia en sus dedos y los llevó a su entrada. Acarició despacio, como lo hacía cuando era Jon el que lo recibía, porque de alguna forma se sentía bien y era agradable cuando los dedos rozaban y hacían cosquillas en la piel sensible y cálida. Suspiró de forma entrecortada cuando se sintió invadirse a sí mismo y vio los ojos de su novio dilatarse con asombro.

Jon se mordió los labios. La mayoría de las veces era él quien recibía a Damian dentro de su cuerpo, pero también lo hacían de este modo y amaba ver el rostro del joven Wayne sucumbir ante el placer de sus propios dedos. Seguramente se veía como un tonto, mirando fijamente la mano de Damian y con la boca medio abierta, casi babendo. Sacudió la cabeza para no verlo de esa forma pero sus abusados labios siguieron entre sus dientes sin piedad, porque la tensión tenía que salir por algún lado. Sin embargo creyó que sería capaz de perforarse la piel cuando Damian tocó su erección, acariciándola con la misma mano con la que se había preparado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir la forma en que lo guiaba a su entrada. Y cuando finalmente se produjo la unión, gimió sonoramente, soltando sus labios por temor a dejarse un lugar para un piercing.

Damian se aferró a su pecho, con ambas manos sobre sus pectorales y el rostro contraído, quizá por el dolor inicial, la incomodidad, o el esfuerzo. Sus mejillas estaban decoradas con un tono rojizo, producto tanto de la excitación como del trabajo para mantenerse en esa posición. No solían hacerlo así, casi siempre era Jon el que se entregaba a Damian para que lo tomara de forma convencional. Disfrutaban la pose romántica y los besos cercanos, pero de vez en cuando era  _interesante_  probar nuevas experiencias.

Damian movió su cuerpo hacia arriba y abajo. Y Jon elevaba su cadera para encontrarse con él en el camino. La erección de Damian rebosaba entre ellos pidiendo atención, pero Jon estaba demasiado ocupado en sostenerlo de los costados y mover su cadera sin que terminaran cayendo los dos. El rostro de Damian estaba compungido, con esa expresión que lo volvía tan loco, como cuando era él quién lo tenía y ponía  _caras raras_  que Damian decía adorar.

—Dami… —susurró, con el tono estrangulado y el ceño fruncido.

—Nunca... puedes hacer nada por tí mismo —respondió, entre jadeos—. Siempre tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Jon sonrió entre gemidos y abrió los ojos por completo para verlo. Damian se veía precioso, encima suyo, moviendo sus caderas de una forma tan  _obscena_  y mirándolo desde las cortinas negras que eran sus pestañas. Por Dios, estaba seguro de que ese chico era una verdadera pieza de arte en sí mismo. Él, en cambio había sido tallado en madera rústica del campo. Damian merecía un puesto en el Louvre.

—Ay, Jon —jadeó con la respiración agitada y la voz oscurecida y ronca.

Jon no podía negar que sus palabras, sean cuales fueran, llegaban dentro de su cuerpo y resonaban en todos sus huesos y órganos. Era difícil contenerse cuando lo escuchaba tan descontrolado. El ritmo se volvió errático demasiado rápido y ninguno de los dos pudo seguir fingiendo que en sus cuerpos no pasaba nada. Jon tomó la erección de Damian que latía contra su piel y lo vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzar un graznido placentero. Un escalofrío recorrió todas sus terminaciones nerviosas y negó con la cabeza al darse cuenta de que no podía soportar mucho tiempo.

—Dami, no… —comenzó, intentando explicarle por qué su cadera se movía tan rápido, aunque por el rostro y los movimientos de su novio, podía darse cuenta de que estaba en similares condiciones.

Jon se incorporó un poco y Damian se tiró contra su cuerpo para sentirlo más cerca. Sus labios se enredaron en un beso presuroso y se tensaron cuando el momento cúlmine era innegable.

—Jon, Jon, Jon —murmuró Damian repitiendolo una y otra vez como un mantra.

Y eso fue suficiente para su corazón y su cuerpo. No aguantó más y explotó. La calidez de su cuerpo inundó todo su ser y ambos gritaron en el momento en que Jon se dejó ir dentro de Damian. El cuerpo del chico experimentó un sacudón que lo dejó con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jon. Ambos respiraban agitados, intentando normalizar su ritmo cardíaco.

—Eres increíble —dijo Jon en un susurro y Damian rió roncamente.

—Lo sé —respondió abrazando a su novio y suspirando.

Se quedaron unos instantes así, sudados, manchados y quietos, metidos en los brazos del otro y sin moverse. La respiración de ambos fue regularizándose al mismo tiempo, hasta que pudieron separarse con cuidado. Siempre les gustaba el momento  _post-orgasmo_ porque implicaba quedarse quietos, abrazados y no decir nada durante unos instantes, recuperando el ritmo y la respiración adecuadas. Damian no lo diría para no molestar a Jon, pero apreciaba esos momentos porque había silencio. Normalmente era muy difícil callar al pequeño novio suyo.

Damian se apartó de Jon y estiró su columna, un poco resentida de haber estado encorvado durante tanto tiempo. Sentía los ojos azules brillantes del joven Kent recorrer toda su anatomía, como si estuviera deseando que volviese a pasar. Ni hablar. Era casi el mediodía y se les habían escapado dos horas en  _eso._ En mimos y arrumacos.

—Voy a preparar algo para desayunar —murmuró Damian, con la voz algo ronca.

Jon se incorporó buscando algo en la cama y le señaló una camiseta.

—Puedes ponértela, es mía —comentó volviendo al calor de las mantas y la suavidad de la cama.

Jon sabía que Damian apreciaba usar su ropa. De alguna manera, las camisetas y camisas largas le hacían sentir algo agradable dentro de él. Cuando era chico solía robarle la ropa a su hermano mayor, Dick, porque era la más cómoda y la que más le gustaba. El olor característico de él le hacía sentir seguro y protegido después de los eventos traumáticos que le sucedieron en su infancia con su madre. Nunca admitiría que por eso buscaba su ropa. Dick le sacaba fotos cuando se dormía con sus camisetas enormes para Damian, pero creía que lo hacía como un juego y no como una forma de aferrarse a la seguridad y el cariño.

La mamá de Damian había muerto cuando él tenía cinco años. Sus padres nunca habían estado juntos de todas formas, pero para él había sido impactante enterarse de aquello. Cuando Bruce se hizo cargo de Damian, fue porque Talia se lo dejó en su casa y desapareció. Ellos habían estado solamente una noche juntos, y después de casi un año de no saber de ella, dejó un bebé en su casa y no volvió a aparecer por un tiempo. A los tres años de Damian volvió para hacerse cargo de él, pero Bruce no iba a dejar que se llevaran a su hijo luego de tanto tiempo juntos. Talia pasó dos años visitando a Damian en su casa o llevándolo de paseo, hasta que murió en un accidente automovilístico.

A veces le angustiaba recordar aquello, haber tenido a su madre durante dos años, de los cuales casi ni recordaba, para volverla a perder esta vez para siempre. Nunca entendió qué se traía entre manos esa mujer. ¿Quizá no quería ser madre en realidad?, ¿o sí, pero no con Bruce? No podía culparla, tampoco. Lo había abandonado, sí; pero volvió durante el tiempo que pudo para arreglar las cosas. Y tampoco lo había dejado al cuidado de cualquier persona, sino que le hizo conocer a las personas que se volvieron su familia y a las cuales amaba. Si Talia no quería ser madre, él lo respetaba, aunque dentro suyo aún seguía llamándola  _mamá._

Damian se puso la camiseta de Jon; le quedaba larga hasta traspasar sus muslos. De todas maneras se la dejó mientras iba hasta la cocina para buscar el café (si había algo que caracterizaba su relación, era esa bebida) y preparar algunas tostadas. Sentía a Jon moviéndose en el cuarto, probablemente había ido a limpiarse o se estaba cambiando. Desde que comenzaron a salir, dejaba bastantes cosas suyas ahí. Casi viví allí de todas formas. Era mucho mejor que su cuarto en el campus de la Universidad de Gotham. Y aunque él fuese algo obsesivo del orden, no le molestaba (al menos no del todo) ver sus apuntes de Ciencias Ambientales en el sofá, o sus cuadernos de estudio en la cocina porque quería preparar la cena mientras repasaba los insectos más venenosos del Amazonas.

Sonrió suavemente al pensar en eso. Jon ponía mucho énfasis en estudiar, y lo entendía. Quizá Damian había tenido suerte de que su madre lo dejara con Bruce, él tenía mucho amor y dinero para cuidar un hijo. No tenía que preocuparse de nada y por eso mismo obtenía esos beneficios, como vivir fuera del campus en su propio departamento. Sin embargo, Jon no era así. Venía de una familia granjera y humilde que no podía costear la mitad de las cosas sin las cuales Damian no se imaginaba vivir. Él nunca había sido muy sociable, pero cuando lo conoció a ese chico, de ojos azules brillantes y rostro de cachorrito suave, no pudo evitar pensar que nada que hiciera lo molestaría demasiado.

Jon apareció en la cocina, casi traído por sus pensamientos, vestido con una camiseta suya, que a él sí le quedaba bien y no larga. Apoyó su cadera contra la encimera y lo observó preparar su comida durante unos segundos que le parecieron eternos. Sin embargo, rápidamente se esfumaron cuando el timbre del departamento retumbó en todos los ambientes. Ambos se miraron con extrañeza, nadie de la Universidad venía ahí o sabía dónde vivía Damian. Lo cual sólo podía ser…

—Son los inadaptados de mis hermanos —murmuró Damian, como si se hubiese iluminado, salvo que le parecía todo menos una iluminación tenerlos ahí.

Se apartó de Jon y caminó hacia la puerta para observar por la mirilla. Y sí, eran ellos. No entendía por qué sus hermanos se movían juntos a todos lados. Cuando iban a la casa de su padre, lo hacían en grupo, y cuando lo visitaban a él, también. ¿Acaso tenían vida propia o siempre eran muy simbióticos? Abrió la puerta y recibió los rostros emocionados de los tres chicos con fastidio.

—¡Hola Dami! —exclamó Richard, su hermano mayor.

Damian estuvo por comentar algo mordaz y sarcástico, cuando los rostros de sus hermanos cambiaron, de bienvenida —a su manera— a burla mal escondida.

—¿De quién es esa camiseta, Damian?, ¿de Dick? —preguntó Tim, llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar su risa.

Si no supiera esconder muy bien sus emociones, juraría que se hubiese sonrojado hasta los pies. Diablos, aún tenía la camiseta de Jon y lo peor de todo es que le quedaba como un vestido humillante.

—¿Qué estuviste haciendo, mocoso? —intervino Jason con el tono jocoso y una clara doble intención en su pregunta.

Damian estaba a punto de echarlos de su casa y gritarles que no volvieran nunca más, pero Jon apareció detrás de él, con su paso inocente y sus preguntas infantiles.

—¿Quién era Dami? —preguntó llegando a su lado y observados los tres rostros que se contenían con toda su fuerza para no estallar en carcajadas.

—Por Dios, ¿acabamos de interrumpir al enano en su mañana de sexo descontrolado con su noviecito? —Se burló Jason, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por ocultar su risa y avergonzar más al pequeño Wayne.

El párpado derecho de Damian tembló ligeramente, amenazando con darle una aneurisma si esos engendros seguían en su puerta. Se aferró al picaporte y la cerró frente a sus caras produciendo un ruido tan fuerte que Jon saltó detrás suyo asustado.

—Ve a cambiarte Jon —ordenó, dándose la vuelta y caminando hasta la habitación.

—¿Y tus hermanos? —preguntó siguiéndolo.

—No se van a ir, esperarán ahí hasta que abra de nuevo. Ya intenté esa táctica para echarlos y no funcionó.

Jon entró a la habitación de su novio y se puso sus jeans rasgados con los que había ido el día anterior a su casa. Se dejó la camiseta que llevaba porque al fin y al cabo a él le quedaba bien. Damian se puso un vaquero oscuro y se quitó la prenda que le había prestado Jon para ponerse otra de su tamaño y un buzo con capucha arriba.

Salieron de la habitación y Damian fue a abrirles a sus hermanos. Esta vez los dejó pasar. Los tres jóvenes entraron como un tropel en su departamento, cada uno con su estilo. Dick arremetió con emoción y sus ojos buscaron a su hermanito menor y su novio. Jason estaba buscando algo para tomar en la heladera y de tanto en tanto, espiaba a Jon para ver cómo era el noviecito del pequeño Wayne. Tim por otro lado, se acomodó en el sofá muy cómodamente y miró a Damian con gracia, disfrutando la situación. De alguna manera, ellos nunca se llevaron muy bien, pero de todas formas se querían. La relación especial de Damian con sus hermanos era con Dick, aunque muchas veces quería matarlo porque era desquiciante. Como en ese momento.

—Quita los pies de mi mesa ratona —gruñó Damian, lanzándole un rayo con la mirada a Tim—. Y tú, deja de esquilmar mi nevera, no hay cerveza.

Dick se sentó en una de las sillas al lado de la mesa y observó a Jon con una sonrisa encantadora. El chico se sintió un poco cohibido e hizo una nueva mueca humilde mientras Damian se peleaba con sus otros hermanos.

—Mi nombre es Richard, pero todos me dicen Dick —Se presentó cuando Jon decidió que acercarse al tipo que sonreía era su mejor opción—. Bueno, excepto Damian.

—Yo soy Jon —Lo saludó sentándose a su lado—. Damian me habló de ustedes y además los conocía porque mis padres son periodistas e hicieron notas sobre eventos en los que estuvo Bruce Wayne.

—¿Cubrieron mi fabulosa entrada vestido de árbol de hace un tiempo? —preguntó riendo levemente.

Jon sonrió con un gesto suave y asintió.

—Mi padre cubrió ese evento. Recuerdo que a la semana siguiente los inversores de ese proyecto se terminaron yendo, así que hiciste un buen trabajo salvando a los árboles de esa empresa contaminadora —respondió procurando sonar amable y agradable.

Dick hizo un gesto encantado.

—¿En qué medio trabajan tus padres? —preguntó, apoyando su cabeza en su mano y mirando al joven.

—En el Daily Planet. Mi madre es Lois Lane y mi padre Clark Kent, se conocieron trabajando en el diario.

—¡Lois y Clark! Los conocemos. Nuestro padre, Bruce los invita a sus eventos y fiestas para que hagan notas y les da la primicia a ellos. Si mal no recuerdo, Clark escribió esa en la que fui vestido de árbol.

Jon rió al recordarlo y pensó que Dick era muy agradable. No había conocido muy bien a sus otros hermanos, pero definitivamente él era su favorito. Damian llegó a ellos cuando se cansó de pelear con los otros chicos y puso las manos en jarra fastidiado.

—¿No nos vas a presentar a tu novio-super-alto, enano? —preguntó Jason saliendo de la cocina con un vino en la mano. Damian tenía razón en que no había cerveza, pero sí un vino que habían tomado en su cena anterior.

Jon prefirió presentarse él mismo. Damian se veía fastidiado y con ganas de que todos se fuesen, incluso él mismo.

—Soy Jonathan, encantado —dijo con las mejillas un poco coloradas por tanta atención en su persona—. Damian habla muy bien de ustedes.

—No hace falta mentir, Jon —exclamó el mismo Damian con un gesto asesino.

—Yo creo que más bien habla de matarnos —intervino Tim, poniendo los pies de nuevo en la mesita ratona y sonriendo con sorna—. Eso sería más propio de él.

—¿Vinieron a decirle cómo soy a mi novio o por algo productivo? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño a niveles insospechados. Jon no sabía que pudiera hacer tal mueca.

—En realidad —comenzó Dick, apoyando su rostros en una de sus manos—, vinimos porque vimos a papá ayer y nos dijo que te invitaramos a una cena. Jon está invitando, también vendrá Kori.

—No me interesa una cena familiar con parejas incluidas —escupió aunque sabía que no iba a poder negarse.

—No se trata de  _interés,_ Damian —respondió Dick suspirando—. Es una invitación de papá. No puedes rechazarla.

Damian giró los ojos tan interesante que le dolieron. Su padre se comportaba como un verdadero dictador con las cenas familiares. Quizá porque sabía que si no lo hacía, jamás se juntarían por voluntad propia. Bruce Wayne conocía a sus hijos y sabía que Damian tenía la mejor relación con Dick, y Jason con Tim, pero que probablemente no se reunieran los cuatro casi nunca, y por eso esas cenas eran casi religiosas.

—De acuerdo —refunfuñó el chico agarrándose el puente de la nariz y suspirando—. Padre puede ser muy irritante cuando quiere.

—Que novedad —murmuró Jason con una sonrisa socarrona—. Me pregunto cuál de sus hijos lo habrá heredado.

Dick se levantó y le dio un cálido apretón en el hombro a Jon. Pasó por al lado de Damian y le sonrió para quitarle el peso a los comentarios sarcásticos de sus hermanos.

—Te esperamos el sábado en casa, ¿de acuerdo? Todos iremos a lo de papá —comentó con una mueca tranquila y una sonrisa de disculpa y resignación.

Por un breve instante, Jon percibió que Damian le correspondía el gesto sonriendo con cansancio. Dick era su hermano favorito y podía entender por qué. Simplemente era el más cálido y amable de todos, y Damian al ser lo opuesto, se le pegaba como los planetas girando alrededor del sol.

Jon sabía que la familia Wayne no era conocida por ser luminosa precisamente. Bruce no era el ser más alegre del mundo, y sus hijos, incluido Damian, no destilaban felicidades y corazones. Sin embargo, toda oscuridad necesita su cuota de luz para seguir existiendo y se preguntó si Dick no sería ese sol en el cual todos podían recargar baterías y girar a su alrededor cuando lo necesitaran. Quizá el hermano favorito de Damian fuera esa articulación necesaria para que todo funcione y la luz y oscuridad puedan existir en armonía.

Los hermanos de Damian se fueron unos instantes después, luego de volverlo loco, hacerlo fruncir el ceño y poner los ojos en blanco hasta el hartazgo. Cuando la puerta de entrada se cerró, Damian dio la vuelta y suspiró agotado, y Jon se acercó con una mueca divertida y tierna.

—Ey, Damian… —comenzó para llamar la atención de su agobiado novio—. ¿Quién es Kori?

El muchacho caminó a su lado y se sentó en su sillón.

—La novia de Dick de hace millones de años —comentó apoyando su cabeza en los almohadones y largando el aire contenido—. Esa cena no será divertida.

Jon sonrió sin que lo notara. Él lo veía emocionante. No tenía tanta familia y tan extravagante como Damian e imaginaba esas reuniones como eventos delirantes y extraordinarios.

Y Damian también, sólo que negativamente.

.

.

.

* * *

Jon se miró en el espejo. Se acomodó la corbata durante varios instantes y luego suspiró. Su cabello estaba un poco revuelto y algo largo. Debería pasar por la peluquería a cortárselo, pero Damian le había dicho, al pasar, que le gustaba así y por eso había retardado el momento. ¿Podría dejárselo largo, quizá?

—¿Qué haces, tonto? —preguntó su novio, apoyando su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta y escaneando con la vista a Jon—. Veo que no sabes ponerte una corbata.

Jon sonrió levantando las cejas, en un gesto de disculpa y Damian curvó la boca hacia arriba con ternura, inclinándose para buscar algo en uno de sus cajones del placard. Siguió sus movimientos con intriga, pero cuando se acercó a él y le quitó la corbata, se dio cuenta de que llevaba en sus manos un moño azul oscuro.

—Creo que a tí te quedaría mejor esto —comentó abrochándole el moño detrás de su cuello y se alejó para mirarlo mejor—. Perfecto.

Jon volvió a verse al espejo y comprobó que el moño le daba un toque más risueño y menos serio y estirado. El traje ni siquiera era suyo, era de uno de los hermanos de Damian, pero él no tenía uno, ni tampoco iba a comprarlo para una cena de una sola noche, así que se lo pidió a su novio aunque él le haya dicho que no era necesaria tanta formalidad.  _Probablemente Jason irá con su camisa manchada con la grasa de su motocicleta_ , había dicho.

Damian iba en un traje negro con chaleco sobre una camisa blanca, sin saco. Le quedaba espectacular y lo hacía lucir tan apuesto. El chico podía usar toda su colección de trajes caros y formales en cualquier ocasión. En cambio él se veía raro en esas prendas. Jon estaba acostumbrado a jeans desgastados y camisas a cuadros, o camperas y buzos. Por suerte Damian tenía ese conjunto de su hermano Tim, porque estaba seguro de que los de él no le entrarían, y Dick y Jason eran demasiado enormes para su talle.

—¿Quieres un ramillete? —preguntó Damian, abrochando las mangas de la camisa y sonriendo con diversión—. Digo, si Dick va a llevar a su novia, yo tengo que preparar bien a la mía.

Jon enarcó una ceja y sopló un mechón de pelo que se le cayó en los ojos.

—No es gracioso —espetó girando los ojos y se dio vuelta para verse al espejo—. Sobre todo porque el otro día a la mañana eras tú mi princesa.

Si Damian hubiese sido otra personas, se habría sonrojado, pero no era propio de él, por lo que solamente se dio la vuelta y apoyó una mano en su cadera.

—¿Qué dices Jon? Si fui yo el que hice todo el trabajo —respondió acercándose al chico y otorgándole un beso suave en los labios—. Y ya puedes dejar de mirarte al espejo, estás precioso. ¿Podemos irnos?

Jon sonrió emocionado por la palabra que empleó su novio, pero él no parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, o de que había dicho algo significativo. Lo vio guardar su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y tomar las llaves de su moto de encima de la cajonera. Cuando se encaminó hacia la puerta, Jon lo tomó de la manga y lo trajo hacia él, aferrando su otra mano en uno de sus hombros y mirándolo con una sonrisa brillante.

—¿Cómo es eso de que me veo precioso? —preguntó disfrutando del gesto avergonzado que hizo su novio.

Damian rodeó la espalda de Jon —porque a la cintura no llegaba— y le regaló un beso, largo, lento y suave. Cuando se separaron, el rostro del joven más alto sonreía obnubilado.

—Vamos, Kent —reclamó moviéndose hacia la salida.

.

.

.

* * *

Cuando Jon se bajó de la motocicleta, tuvo que arreglarse el traje porque se le había arrugado. Incluso su moño se había corrido. Damian también se enderezó su chaleco y el reloj que traía en su muñeca izquierda. Había entrado a los terrenos de la Mansión Wayne con la motocicleta y la dejó estacionada en la puerta de entrada, donde lo esperaba su mayordomo Alfred.

—Joven Damian —saludó el adusto hombre con una pequeña reverencia—. Supongo que él debe ser el aclamado novio, ¿verdad?

Jon se sonrojó suavemente y desvió la mirada notablemente avergonzado.

—¿Aclamado? —preguntó Damian irguiendo una ceja.

—Nunca vi a sus hermanos tan desesperados por conocer a la pareja de alguno de ellos como lo estaban ahora —explicó Alfred, dejándolos pasar.

Jon tomó la mano de Damian cuando cruzaron el umbral y el dueño de casa le sonrió de lado.

—Ese es nuestro mayordomo —explicó como si no se hubiera dado cuenta—. Te acostumbraras a su humor.

Caminaron por el vestíbulo de la casa hasta desembocar en el gran comedor. Una mesa larga y de madera ocupaba el centro del ambiente. En la esquina había un gran sofá frente a una chimenea humeante y una televisión enorme pegada a la pared. Jon imaginó que los inviernos serían agradables en esa casa, aunque seguramente si no estabas cerca de la chimenea podrías pasar mucho frío. No sabía que había calefacción central en todos los pisos.

Damian tiró de su mano un poco y ambos se acercaron a la mesa, llena de gente. Reconoció a los hermanos de Damian, pero además estaba Bruce Wayne (lo reconocía por fotos de las notas de sus padres) y una chica pelirroja muy hermosa al lado de Dick, que imaginaba era Kori.

—Buenas noches, familia —saludó Damian con un tono formal y carente de emoción—. Ya llegamos.

Bruce sonrió cuando cruzó mirada con Jon y éste inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente. El padre de los cuatro jóvenes estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, Jason, Tim y Kori de un lado, y Dick del otro, frente a su novia. Damian eligió el sitio al lado de su hermano mayor y Jon lo acompañó.

—Bienvenidos —dijo Bruce mirando a los muchachos recién llegados—. Es un gusto conocerte, Jonathan.

—El placer es mío —respondió correspondiendo al saludo y recibió un plato de comida que Alfred le había traído. Carne asada con una ensalada—. Puede decirme Jon.

—No seas tan formal, Joncito —intervino Jason con una sonrisa burlona—. No hace falta que lo trates de usted. Es viejo, pero tampoco tanto.

Tim se rió del chiste tonto que había hecho y Damian suspiró hastiado. Jon sonrió suavemente, como un asentimiento mudo de tratarlo menos formal. Recordó que no había saludado a la novia de Dick y se giró para verla del otro lado de la mesa.

—Eres Kori, ¿cierto? Yo soy Jon, encantado —saludó sonriendo.

—Un gusto, eres un encanto Jon —respondió halagándolo.

Jon no entendía muy bien por qué despreciaba Damian esas cenas. Todos eran muy divertidos y cálidos, incluido Jason que parecía ser el más sarcástico e irónico de la mesa. Aunque los comentarios afilados de Tim hacia Damain también se llevaban muchos puntos. Dick y Kori eran de lo más encantadores. Él con su sonrisa luminosa y ella con sus comentarios que calmaban las aguas cada vez que Damian quería cruzar la mesa y pelear con Tim.

—Conozco a tus padres, Jon —comentó Bruce en determinado momento—. Son muy buenos periodistas. Tu madre ha ganado múltiples premios.

—Sí, ella trabajaba en el Daily Planet antes que mi papá y se conocieron cuando él entró ahí —explicó recordando las anécdotas que su madre le contaba sobre Clark cuando recién había ingresado al Daily Planet y se lo habían asignado a ella como asistente—. Se que ambos hicieron muchas notas sobre ust… ti —dijo corrigiéndose rápidamente—. También conocía a Dick por eso.

—Sí, seguramente el evento donde fue vestido de árbol no pasó desapercibido para la prensa —respondió Bruce agarrándose la cabeza como si lo lamentara aunque su boca tenía una sonrisa divertida.

—Tienes que admitir que estuve genial —intervino Dick pero todos sus hermanos negaron, incluido Damian—. ¿O no chicos?

—Claro que no —espetaron al unísono,

—Sí, mi amor —dijo Kori sonriendo con dulzura y Jon sintió algo cálido en su pecho al notar lo mucho que ella quería al hermano de Damian.

La cena estaba deliciosa. La carne bien cocida, como a él solía gustarle, no roja ni nada por el estilo y además había varias ensaladas con las que acompañar. Luego de que terminaron de comer, Alfred trajo un postre que estaba estupendo. Era un helado bañado en chocolate con nueces y avellanas que le hizo derretir el paladar a Jon. Bruce le pidió al mayordomo que se quedara con ellos y entre todos lo obligaron a comer el postre sentado.

La familia de Damian era increíble. Jon se sintió muy a gusto con ellos. Nadie le hizo preguntas incómodas —como probablemente haría su madre si esta situación fuese al revés (alma de periodista)— ni nada por el estilo. Bruce Wayne tenía fama de saber mucho sobre la ciudad en la que hacía negocios e incluso secretos de Estados de otras ciudades, lo cual le hacía pensar que lo había investigado antes de invitarlo a cenar. Un poco lo intimidaba eso, pero no era gran problema. Jon era el chico aburrido perfecto que cualquier padre querría cerca de su hijo.

—Bueno, ya que estamos todos acá, quiero decir algo —comenzó Dick, sonriendo a su familia y dedicándole una mirada llena de amor a Kori—. Es algo que estuvimos pensando mucho y creo que, dada toda nuestra historia, es hora de dar un paso más. Con Kori vamos a casarnos.

Toda la mesa entró en júbilo. Bruce se alegró por su hijo y felicitó con un abrazo afectuoso a Kori. Jason lanzó frases como "ya era hora, la hiciste esperar mucho" Tim sonrió enormemente y Damian le preguntó si ya no habría más triángulo amoroso con Bárbara, ex novia de Dick. Incluso Alfred, que al parecer ya sabía todo, felicitó a los novios y dijo que empezarían a organizar al otro día. Jon se puso contento, porque ambos parecían ser personas muy especiales y los felicitó por decidir compartir su vida juntos.

—Wow, conocemos al novio del enano y Dickie se nos casa, ¿alguien quiere dar otra noticia? —preguntó Jason golpeando sutilmente el codo de Tim. Ambos cruzaron una mirada tensa y luego volvieron a la normalidad—. ¿No quieres decir nada, Tim?

Todos en la mesa lo miraron y el chico se alzó de hombros. Jason parecía saber algo que Tim debería decir pero no quería hacerlo. Damian apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinó un poco.

—Oh, vamos Timothy, ¿tienes algo que contarnos? No creíste que yo iba a ser el único avergonzado, ¿o sí?

Jon no entendió muy bien la guerra interna entre Tim y Damian, pero ellos parecían ser los más batallosos o difíciles de coincidir. Jason puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano como dándole ánimos y Dick abrió la boca, seguramente para decir algo lindo, pero finalmente Tim lo interrumpió.

—¡Estoy saliendo con un chico! Listo, era eso, ¿están contentos? —lanzó todo, sin tomar aire ni dudar. La mesa se quedó en silencio.

—Por mí sí, estoy bastante satisfecho —respondió Damian dedicándole una sonrisa mordaz. Tim giró los ojos.

—¿Y quién es este muchacho, hijo? —preguntó Bruce, volviendo a comer tranquilamente cuando toda la mesa se recuperó de la noticia.

Tim miró durante un breve instante a Jon y suspiró.

—Es un amigo de hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora… —Tim se calló y luego volvió la vista a todos—. Ahora que ya no salgo con Stephanie, creíamos que era el momento para nosotros. Se trata de Conner.

Nadie se sorprendió en la mesa. Quizá porque conocían a ese tal Conner hacía bastante o porque sabían que algo entre ellos siempre hubo. Sea cual fuera el motivo, nadie hizo ningún drama al respecto. Dick tenía una novia, futura mujer, Damian un novio, Jason siempre tuvo muchas mujeres (ninguna estable) y Tim había estado en pareja durante mucho tiempo con una chica y ahora lo estaba con su mejor amigo. No había nada raro en la diversidad.

—Mi hermano se llama Conner también —comentó Jon sonriendo y felicitó a Tim por animarse a ser feliz con alguien que parecía querer hacía mucho. Sin embargo, el hermano de Damian le dedicó una mirada algo cohibida y preocupada.

—Es que… —balbuceó y luego enfrentó la mirada de Jon—. Es tu hermano.

Jon abrió los ojos y la boca y se quedó pasmado. Ahora sí, toda la mesa entró en un silencio casi espeluznante. Incluso Damian se quedó callado, sin entender muy bien la conexión entre los hermanos Kent y ellos dos.

—¿Mi hermano... sale contigo? —preguntó Jon incrédulo—. ¡Nunca me lo dijo! Bueno, se que vive lejos y desde que entré en la Universidad fue difícil vernos, pero… wow.

—Lo siento, Jon —comenzó Tim suspirando—. Lo conozco hace años y sabía que tenía un hermano pero hace poco me enteré de que eras tú. Él también se sorprendió de que salieras con mi hermano. Quería que te lo contara él, porque se quejó de que hacía mucho que no te veía y que te extrañaba, pero alguien… —espetó mirando con fiereza a Jason—, me descubrió hace unos días y estuvo molestándome para que lo contara.

—Es que todos sabíamos que ibas a terminar con ese chico algún día —comentó Dick sonriendo—. Además Conner es genial, ¡quién diría que era tu hermano, pequeño Jon!

—Los Kent vienen arrasando con esta familia —dijo Kori divertida

—Wow, tengo que organizar hablar con mi hermano pronto, no puedo creer esta coincidencia —murmuró el pequeño Kent asombrado.

—¿No tienes una hermana, Joncito? —preguntó Jason con una sonrisa burlesca—. Tienen unos genes atractivos, pero no me gustan los hombres aún.

— _Aún_ —murmuró Damian riendo.

—Tengo una prima, en realidad —comentó Jon pensando en sus familiares—. Debe tener tu edad, o la de Dick, se llama Kara.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba seguro de querer que toda su familia se implicara así con la de Damian. ¿No sería extraño? Se imaginó cómo sería su vida si éso fuera así y de repente se le vino a la mente un flash de una serie que veía cuando era chico,  _Mi vida con Derek._ En un segundo, vio el programa transformado en su vida, una especie de  _Mi vida con Damian._  Jason con Kara, Tim y Conner, él y Dami, Bruce y… ¿Clark?

Está bien, eso fue muy raro Jon, no deberías pensar más en eso.

—Yo no voy a preguntar por tu padre Jon, tranquilo —dijo Bruce, sin sonreír, y comiendo el postre, pero todos se rieron de su broma.

Alfred se había levantando a recoger los platos del postre y luego volvió con un álbum grande de fotos. Se colocó entre Jon y Damian y lo puso en la mesa.

—Esta invitación fue para que el joven Damian presentara su novio a la familia, es la hora de avergonzarse.

Jon intentó abrir el álbum intrigado pero Damian se lo arrebató de las manos. Comenzó una pelea por obtenerlo que rápidamente ganó Jon cuando Alfred le quitó el álbum al Wayne más pequeño.

—Yo pase esto cuando traje a Kori por primera vez, es tu turno, Dami

Jon abrió la primera página y una foto de Damian en pañales lo asaltó. No tenía otra ropa y Bruce lo llevaba en su pecho, durmiendo plácidamente con su carita enterrada en el hombro. Jon sonrió enternecido mientras la veía, sin notar que Damian a su lado, enrojecía un poco por vergüenza. Pasó algunas páginas con diversas fotos de su novio a través de los años. Había una en la que jugaba con un tren en la alfombra del salón, frente a la chimenea. Una de un poco más de grande usando una camiseta enorme, seguramente de Dick. Otra arriba de una cama y con cara de dormido mientras Dick lo miraba con las manos sosteniendo su rostro. Tim y Jason salían en otra foto intentando vestir a Damian con un mono azul, pero por el rostro del bebé, no parecían tener éxito.

—No quería que me toquen —argumentó en voz baja y sus hermanos lo miraron con mala cara.

Jon rió suavemente mirando todo tipo de imágenes de Damian cuando era chico. Había una en la que estaba vestido con el uniforme de un jardín y tenía una expresión enfadadísima. Alfred estaba detrás de él ofreciéndole un juguete pero Damian lo ignoraba olímpicamente.

—Nunca quiso ir al jardín —espetó Bruce sonriendo al recordar viejas épocas.

—Eras muy tierno hasta de bebé, Damian —comentó Kori. Se había acercado a Jon para ver el álbum al igual que Dick.

Una de las últimas imágenes presentaba a un Damian de tres años aproximadamente con una mujer al lado. Ella tenía el cabello largo y los ojos verdes como él y sonreía con una mueca alto triste, pero también brillante. Y aunque el más joven de los Wayne fuera el que más se pareciera a su padre, Jon pudo deducir que esa mujer era la mamá de Damian. Esos ojos y esa mueca en los labios, como si estuviera feliz pero le costara expresarlo, era tan común en su novio.

Damian colocó su mano sobre esa foto y la contempló durante un instante. Jon lo miró de reojo, protegido por los cuerpos inclinados de Dick y Kori y escondiendo su mirada de todos los presentes. No sabía mucho sobre la historia de la madre de Damian, sólo lo que él le contó muy por encima cuando hablaron de sus familias. Sin embargo, presentía en su mirada que el recuerdo aún dolía, todavía quemaba. Jon nunca había perdido a nadie, pero Damian tenía un agujero en el lugar que debería haber ocupado su madre.

De alguna forma, se las arregló para poner su mano sobre la pierna de Damian y cuando éste lo miró con interrogación, Jon sonrió. No podía decir mucho y sabía que él nunca se quebraría frente a toda su familia, pero esperaba que su compañía y su amor le llegaran en ese toque y en su expresión. Y quizá lo entendió, porque Damian le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y quitó su mano del álbum para permitirle continuar.

Después de esa foto, no había muchas más. Cuando le devolvieron el álbum a Alfred, la cena había llegado a su fin. Los hermanos de Damian comenzaron a pararse y todos recogieron lo último que quedaba en la mesa para no hacer trabajar más a su cansado mayordomo.

En la puerta, Damian se despidió de sus hermanos, de su padre, de Alfred y Kori. Jon saludó afectuosamente a todos y sonrió cuando Bruce le mandó un saludo a sus padres.

—Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo. Nuestra familia es extraña y él ha vivido pérdidas irreparables. Es bueno que tenga a alguien que destile tanta _luz_ —Le había dicho Bruce mientras los chicos saludaban a su hermano.

Jon sonrió y asintió. No estaba seguro de ser esa persona tan especial que todos creían que era, pero definitivamente no iba a dejar a su novio solo. Damian se había convertido en una persona importante en su vida, con sus malos humores, sus comentarios ácidos y sarcásticos, y sus sonrisas disimuladas, cuando el brillo de felicidad alcanzaba a iluminar sus ojos verdes.

Volvieron en silencio; Jon aferrado a la cintura de Damian, en uno de esos vacíos de sonido que no molestaban, cuando no hay mucho que decir y lo único importante es estar ahí, acompañando. Jon apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Damian, aunque tuviera que encorvarse un poco porque era más alto. Y cuando llegaron al departamento, ése en el que ya casi vivía, se bajó de la motocicleta con un dolor en el cuello.

—Tu familia es increíble —mencionó Jon mientras lo acompañaba dentro del edificio.

—Increíblemente molesta —completó abriendo la puerta del ascensor—. Pero tú estuviste bien.

Jon sonrió cerrando la puerta detrás de él y lo buscó para darle un beso. Damian abrazó su espalda y compartieron el deseado contacto. Suspiraron al separarse y Jon lo miró con el rostro encendido de alegría.

—Tú también estuviste muy bien

—Siempre lo estoy —respondió Damian abriendo la puerta cuando el ascensor paró en su piso.

Ambos ingresaron al departamento y Jon se quitó su saco. Se sentía algo acartonado con el traje, pero Damian se veía magnífico con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y ese chaleco que lucía tan bien. Seguramente se habrían visto algo extraños en traje y abrazados en una motocicleta, pero crearían tendencia.

—Tu madre era hermosa —comentó Jon quitándose el traje y embutiendo su cuerpo en la camisa cálida que usaba para dormir.

Damian no dijo nada, simplemente se quitó su ropa y volvió a ponerse esa camiseta de Jon con la que sus hermanos lo habían atrapado. Se deslizó hasta la cama y esperó a que Jon lo siguiera. Cuando lo tuvo a su lado le dedicó una mirada nostálgica y se recostó contra él.

—Era una mujer muy extraña. Creo que no quería ser madre, pero que igual me quiso.

Jon se acercó y recostó su cabeza contra el hombro de su novio.

—Supongo que es difícil elegir no ser madre cuando eres mujer y estás un poco obligada a ser lo que la sociedad quiere que seas —murmuró dándose vuelta y chocando con el cuello de Damian—. Pero más allá de que quisiera o no, ella te dejó en el mejor lugar en el que podrías haber caído. Y estuvo para tí cuando se sintió lista.

Damian no dijo nada. Silenciosas lágrimas se resbalaron por su mejilla y las apartó delicadamente con la mano.

—La entiendo —respondió en voz baja—. Yo no soy exactamente lo que el mundo espera de un chico de mi edad, y se lo que cuesta ir contra la corriente. Sin embargo, eso no lo hace menos doloroso para mí.

Jon se inclinó apoyando su mentón en una mano y acercó su rostro al de Damian. Lo besó bajo uno de sus ojos, donde el rastro húmedo de una de sus lágrimas seguía fresco.

—Aún eres jóven, Damian, tienes mucho tiempo para intentar sanar el dolor. Vivir se trata de resignificar todo el tiempo. Y creo que podemos empezar así…

Se incorporó para buscar algo en la solapa del saco. Le mostró la foto de Damian con su mamá y se acercó a la mesita de luz para colocarla en un portaretrato que le había regalado hacía unos meses. Ubicó la foto sobre la que había puesto, una de ellos dos en un parque. No necesitaba fotos de ellos dos, podían sacarse una todos los días, sin embargo con Talia era otra historia.

—Gracias Jon —murmuró Damian, mirándolo desde la cama.

Jon se quedó sentado en el piso alfombrado de la habitación y se inclinó para regalarle un beso.

—No me lo agradezcas mucho, en algún momento vas a tener que conocer a mi a mi hermano, aunque sería raro que viniera con Tim, ¿no?

Damian rió suavemente y contempló la foto de Talia un momento.

—Si tu conociste la mía, no veo por qué sería un problema. Además, yo también quiero ver fotos de un baby Jon.

Ambos rieron y se miraron con cariño. Damian estaba agradecido de tener a Jon, porque había llegado a enriquecer su vida y ayudarlo a sanar heridas tan difíciles como profundas.  _Resignificar la vida_ , reinventar y volver a pensar. Acomodar las tristezas para que no duelan tanto e incorporar momentos de alegría como un proceso dialéctico de aprendizaje. Si él era oscuridad, Jon venía a traerle luz, a combinarse con él y equilibrarlo todo.

—Gracias —murmuró de nuevo, silenciosamente. Damian miró los ojos azules brillantes de Jon y apenas sonrió, iluminado por el velador que creaba un juego de luces y sombras sobre la habitación—, por ser mi luz.

Y silenciosamente, Damian se prometió ser la luz cuando Jon tuviera sus días de oscuridad.


End file.
